Forgotten
by BookLover08
Summary: This is a story about Maxon and America, but a little twisted. They live in our world and have been friends since they were kids. And when something happens that changes everything, how strong are their love and friendship than for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**America's POV (Point of View)**

I have known him for all my life, we have been best friends since the first grade. It has always been Maxon and America. America and Maxon.

The first time I meet Maxon we were in the first grade. I had just fallen after I accidentally bumped into Ted, another boy from my class and Maxon came running and helped me up and took me inside. I couldn't really see Maxon, so when he took me inside I noticed his golden hair and amazing brown eyes. But at that time I never noticed that he was handsome.

After that day we were the best of friends, and when we were younger my older brother, Korta, would tease me and Maxon when he was over at my house. He would always yell

"Maxon loves America. Maxon loves America. Maxon loves America."

And Maxon would always yell

"No, I don't love her, she is just my friend."

And we would always laugh, and whether I liked it or not I would blush a little.

Later on we meet Carter, a brown-haired guy with blue eyes, Marlee, a girl with bright yellow hair and brown eyes, Kriss, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, Zeke, a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, Trey, a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and Brevin, a guy with yellow hair and blue eyes. And we have been a family for many years, but then something happened…

It was at the end of June, we were in the 8th grade and eating lunch in the cafeteria. We were all having chicken except Zeke he was only having the fries. I don't recall what we were talking about but then suddenly Maxon said:

"I'm moving."

The conversation dropped dead and my heart broke into a million pieces. The silence was growing and we were all staring at him. After two minutes Carter broke the silence and asked:

"Where are you going?"

It was a meaningless question, and I wasn't even looking at Carter. I was just staring at Maxon, surprised and angry. HE IS MOVING?! He wouldn't meet my eyes, he was just staring at his lunch. LOOK ME IN THE EYES! I was screaming in my head. I pushed away my lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. I went into the music classroom and just glided down the wall and began crying.

I heard a noise and I quickly wiped away the tears when I heard someone. It was the girls.

"America, are you okay?"

Marlee asked. I looked up at them and as soon they saw my tears they glided down the wall and sat beside me and Marlee laid a comforting arm on my shoulder and Marlee said:

"It is going to be okay. Remember you will always have us."

I looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. I told her:

"I know. It is just I can't loos him. He is my best friend I have known him for so long time, besides…"

Trey looked at me and said:

"We know you love him, you dont have to say anything."

I looked at her and I was so surprised. **THEY KNEW?!** I mean I told Marlee that I like Maxon, but the others?

Kriss saw my surprise, she said:

"He likes you too. Only an idiot wouldn't see that."

I looked at her and started laughing. A very sad laugh. We all laughed. I laid my head on Marlee's shoulder and we just sat there for a while.

 **Maxon's POV**

Did she walk out? SHE JUST WALKED OUT! I looked around and saw that the girls ran after America. I was about to run after her when someone stopped me by grabbing my arm and pushing me back.

I knew that it was Carter because he was the only one I sat beside. He looked at me and said:

"Don't. Let the girls handle this."

And after a couple of minutes, America and Marlee came back. I couldn't take my eyes of America. She looked at me and made her sad smile.

I am always like that when I see America sad or hurt. Every time I see that she is hurting I just want to hug her and make all her problems go away. But this time I can't. This time I am the problem.

I never wanted to be.

 **I love her.**

A month went by. We hang out a bit more then we did before, and we had a good time.

We went out to ice cream almost every day.

I have never seen so much ice cream at one place because Zeke ordered a giant one with 10 scoops and jam. He said that he always wanted to get it and enjoy it with us.

But when Trey was about to take a bite he took it away and said:

"Hey. That's mine."

Trey laughed and said:

"I just asked if I could take a bit and you said yes. Moron."

Zeke said:

"I did?"

We all laughed at Zeke's foolishness and then ate our ice.

I am moving in August. We are going to London. My father is getting moved to London. He is a diplomat and this time he is going to London.

London.

Stupid town.

And unfortunately, my mom and I are going with him.

I don't want to go.

I want to stay.

I want to be with my friends.

With America.

I want to hold her.

Want to be with her.

Want to kiss her.

But I can't it would be too cruel.

To me.

And her.

 **America's POV**

He is going away today. He is going to London. He is going to meet other people and I may never see him again.

Stupid London.

We are meeting at my house. We are going to say goodbye. At my house. We are going to say goodbye. Goodbye.

It is 3 p.m and I hear the doorbell ringing. I open the door and he stands outside my door. I looked at him. He stared at me. I was blushing.

I invited him in. Maxon just stood there. He was staring at me, but then he suddenly got out of his trance, and he started to cough. I looked down and we walked upstairs to my room.

I looked at him. He was looking down. I ran into his arms and just hugged him. Maxon realized what I was doing and he hugged me tightly. I said:

"Don't go! Stay here! You can live in my basement! Just promise me you are not going. Promise me you stay here."

He laughed

"I can't. I have to go with my father. Plus you wouldn't be happy." I looked at him surprisingly. "You would have to see my face all day."

I laughed.

"I would never be tired of your face."

I looked up at him and Maxon leaned downAt this point, I didn't know what I was going to do, so when Maxon leaned down and kissed me, I just stood there and enjoyed the moment.

We broke the kiss and I saw that a smile was forming on Maxon's face, as well as my own. I looked down and heard Maxon laugh and ask:

"So friends?"

I looked up at him and started giggling.

"Yeah, friends."

I gave him a punch on the arm and said:

"No, not friends. More."

He started laughing, so did i. And he kissed me again, but broke it way too soon.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this."

"I know, me too," I said.

I looked at him and said:

"I love you, Maxon Schreave."

He looked at me and said:

"I love you, America Singer. And I promise I will come back."

He looked into my eyes and then said:

"Wait."

I looked at him as he took his phone and started to play a song, I didn't recognize

which song it was in the start. It wasn't before I heard the lyrics I recognized that it was Passenger with _Let her go._ It hit me like a fist in the stomach.

But we just started dancing. He held me close. And we danced for what felt like hours, and I could have stayed there forever. but then Maxon's phone ran, and he saw that it was his father. so he took it and said:

"I know dad... I'm coming... Give me two minutes..."

I looked at him and said:

"Right here. I will always be right here. So when you are coming back, I am right here."

I saw that joy filling his eyes. I gave him one last hug and he leaned down to give me one last kiss.

I took his hand and we walked downstairs. We stood in the door and Maxon gave me a kiss on the forehead and I felt the tears coming. And I saw the love of my life getting into a car and taking off to London.

 **Maxon's POV**

And like that, the plane landed. I felt the sweet Carolina air as we walked out of the airport.

I am home, I thought.

And I am going to see my friends and most importantly of all.

America.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Forgotten:**_

 _ **Maxon's POV**_

 _And like that, the plane landed. I felt the sweet Carolina air as we walked out of the airport._

 _I am home, I thought._

 _And I am going to see my friends and most importantly of all._

 _America._

 **Maxon's POV**

And like that, I am finally home. We are moving into our old house and I am gonna go back to school to see the others. And America. I am over the moon with excitement to see her. To hold her.

I have decided that I won't be going outside, because someone might see me, and I want it to be a surprise. Besides, what could have happened while I was gone. It has only been three years.

Anyway, being back is great. The town hasn't changed a bit since I left.

Neither has the house. It is like we never left.

 **Author's POV**

 **But what Maxon didn't know was that while he was gone America had a terrible accident.**

 **And that in that accident, she lost her memory.**

 **She had to start over with her life.**

 **With everyone she knew.**

 **Maxon's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I don't wanna get up!"

I yelled, but then I heard my mom sweet voice:

"You have to, honey. It is Monday. You are starting in the 11th grade at the school. Ah... They grow up so fast."

But as soon as she said Monday I jumped out of bed and ran over to the door where she stood and gave her a hug.

"And I can't wait to get to school."

I said and she smiled at me with that loving smile like she always does.

Monday had finally arrived. And that means. I am going to school. I am going to see my friends. See America. I can't wait to see her again.

I ran over to the bathroom and got a quick refreshing shower. I walked over to my dresser and found a white t-shirt, a pair of black pants, my shoes, and my leather jacket. I wanted to look my best.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs where I saw my mother standing with a bag of lunch and my backpack.

I looked at her and she said:

"You would have forgotten."

I looked at her and asked:

"Which one?"

She looked at me and we both laughed:

"Both."

I smiled at my mother. Amberly Schreave. My mother. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Just like mine. My mom is not very tall. But her heart is the biggest one I have ever seen. Maybe second biggest. America.

I walked over to the car. Got inside and I couldn't wait to get to school. Students usually don't behave like I do when they get back from summer break. But most people don't have friends like I do.

The car ride is surprisingly fast, and I am at the school in no time.

I step out of the car to find myself surrounded by people I don't know. but when I spot a tall guy with yellow hair I walked over and slapped Carter on the back and said:

"I can always see you."

As soon as I said that they started to yell:

"Maxon?!"

"What the hell, dude?"

"Wait, What?"

I just looked at them surprised to see them all again. Except. America wasn't there. The others were. Zeke, Brevin, Carter, Kiss, Marlee, and Trey. But no America. I scanned the area to try and spot someone with read-flaming hair. But with no luck.

But as they all came towards me, to make a group hug.

I saw her.

America.

As beautiful as ever. Maybe even more. As soon as the others let go, I started walking over. I heard Marlee say:

"Maxon, wait."

But I couldn't. I had to get to her. So I ignored Marlee and kept walking. When I reached her and laid my arms around her. She started to yell:

"Hey! Let go!"

I instantly released her. And when I did I was both confused and scared. The first thought that pooped into my mind was that it was a joke that she is kidding. But then I saw the surprise on her face and was worried. I heard that Carter was running over and he said:

"Hey, America. Don't worry. This is an old friend of mine, and he thought you were someone else."

Carter looked at me with his _just-go-with-it-face_. And I said:

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you were someone else. I apologize."

She looked at me with disbelieve, but then she said:

"Okay. Just remember if you do it again, I am gonna kick your ass. And probably knee you in the thigh."

I laughed at the memory that pooped into my head. Where America kneed me in the groin. She said it was the thigh, but I knew that it was my groin, but it was many years ago. But I fastly shooked it out of my head, because I was starting to stare at her. She smiled at us and walked off to class.

I turned around. Looked at Carter and said:

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!"

I practically yell the last part. Carter looked around and then turned to me. We started walking over to the others. But then Carter said:

"Dude, you need to calm down. Just one minute and I will explain."

I looked at him and nodded my head. We were at the others and they started looking at Carter and me. I turned to the others and asked:

"Okay, So what the hell is wrong with America?"

They looked at me and I started Marlee in the eyes because she always gives in when someone stares at her. I saw that Carter knew what I was doing. He turned me and started:

"Okay, so. After you left, we were all hanging out at my place. And one day, and when Marlee was driving America home they got into a car accident."

I quickly turned my head to Marlee and scanned her for broken and missing body parts. My heart fell to the ground. What happened to America? She saw that I was worried and said:

"I am fine. But America she..."

Marlee choked on her words, but then Carter said:

"Maxon, America lost her memory..."

I couldn't believe it. My heart broke into a million pieces. That's why she didn't recognize me. She lost her memory. I started to think about her family and the others. They all had to start over? Am I going to start over?

Trey laid a hand on my shoulder and I laid my hand on top of her's. Am I really going to start over? What am I going to do? Zeke saw my face and said:

"Yeah, we know. But you can't tell her that you knew her before the accident, the doctors said that it won't help, but if we are around her she may get her memory back at some point."

I looked after her, and remembered all of our sweet moments, that she doesn't remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**America's POV**

Well, that was weird, but Carter said that he thought I was someone else. And again that sounds weird. My hair colour is very different, not many people have fiery red hair.

And still, the short period of time that I have known Carter he seems like someone that doesn't lie. I could be wrong, but I don't think so.

Again the guy was hugging me like he knew me. But I haven't seen him before. Or I don't think so. I mean his face looked familiar, but I am sure I haven't met him before. Yeah, his brown eyes and golden hair seemed familiar.

And then the headache came. Sometimes it comes out of the blue, and I have no idea why. My doctor says that sometimes happen when I met a person from my past. So did I know the golden-haired guy? I don't even know his name, how can I know him?

I took my water bottle and drank a big slurp. I felt the headache starting to disappear. And my vision became more clear.

 **Maxon's POV**

I walked in and found the office where I got my schedule. I had:

08.00 - 08.50 - English

09.00 - 09.50 - Math

10.00 - 10.50 - Geographic

11.00 - 11.50 - Music

11.50 - 12.40 - Lunch break

12.40 - 13.30 - Chemistry

13.40 - 14.30 - Sports

14.40 - 15.30 - History

I walked back to the others and saw that I shared classes with almost everyone.

I was happy with my schedule. I am really looking forward to having music. I asked Marlee if America was having music and she nodded. I was filling with joy. Maybe if I play Let her go, the song I played the last time I saw her. She will remember. I hope.

The day started out quietly. English and math went bye fast, and out of the sudden, it was the end of geographic. And the music lesson was about to start.

I walked into the classroom with Zeke and Carter. I looked over at the chairs where I saw Marlee and America talking quietly. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I saw that they were smiling.

The classroom wasn't changed since I left. the stage was still the same and the instruments still stand where they always stood.

The bell rang and the teacher came in. The same teacher as three years ago. Mrs Baker. She is one of the nicest teachers ever. She has black hair and it very tall. She looked at us and we all sat down and then she began:

"Welcome back class. And Maxon I see that you are back as well, it is great to see you."

I smiled at her and said:

"It is great to be back."

And Mrs Baker continued:

"This year we will be working with composing songs and singing duets. But In the first lesson, you are going to sing a song in front of the class and me."

 **America's POV**

Marlee and I were discussing out new schedules and we had several classes together. I had only known her for a few months, but it seemed like we had been friends for years. And maybe we had. Stupid accident...

 _Flashback_

 _I woke up my head was pounding and I couldn't feel my leg. I opened my eyes and saw that a woman with fiery red hair was standing in front of me. I looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes, but I just looked at her. I don't know who she is._

 _When my eyes had focused enough I saw that I was in a hospital bed and started to feel dizzy. The woman looked at me and said:_

 _"Honey?"_

 _I looked at her and said:_

 _"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?"_

 _I saw that the woman started to run out of the room, yelling:_

 _"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Come quick!"_

 _I looked at my hands and saw that there were small bruises all over them. I followed my arm to my hair and saw that it had the same fiery hair as the woman, that yelled after the doctor._

 _I laid two and two together and realized that I probably was her niece or even her daughter._

 _The doctor came in. She had black hair and brown eyes. She looked and me and said:_

 _"Goodmorning sleepyhead."_

 _I looked at her and laughed:_

 _"Yeah. Where am I? And, um, who am I?"_

 _She looked at me more seriously and said:_

 _"We were afraid this was going to happen. You are in a hospital. You were in a car accident and you have a broken leg and apparently amnesia."_

 _I looked at her very confused._

 _"Memory loss. Your name is America Singer and this is your mother."_

 _She pointed at the woman with the red hair and she smiled. Then the woman said:_

 _"Oh, America. I am so glad you are okay."_

 _She looked at the doctor and said:_

 _"When is she going to get her memory back?"_

 _The doctor looked more seriously at her and said:_

 _"I think we should take it outside."_

 _They walked outside the room._

But then Mrs Baker came in. I looked at her and shook the episode out of my mind. I was really existed because music is my favourite subject. Mrs Baker looked at us and we took our seats. When everyone sat down Mrs Baker started:

"Welcome back class. And Maxon I see that you are back as well, it is great to see you."

I looked at the guy from this morning. Maxon. His name is Maxon. That is an interesting name. maxon just said:

"It is great to be back."

I looked over at him and wondered how Mrs Baker knew him. He just started at the school, as far as I knew. My thought didn't last long because then Mrs Baker continued:

"This year we will be working with composing songs and singing duets. But In the first lesson, you are going to sing a song in front of the class and me."

I looked at Marlee and we both started smiling. None of us wanted to go first. So when Mrs Baker said:

"Who wants to go first?"

We both looked down.

No one raised their hands. Mrs Baker looked at us and said:

"Really no one? Okay, then I will pick someone."

We all looked down so when Mrs Baker said:

"Okay... We will start with... America!"

My heart stopped. I love to sing, but I a still not comfortable singing in front of people. My mother told me that I sang all the time before the accident.

I stood up and looked at Marlee who gave me a thumbs up. I gave her an awkward smile and started walking up to the stage. I looked at the crowd and saw the new guy starting at me. A shy smile started to form itself on my face as I look into his big brown eyes.

I took a deep breath and started singing. The song I chose to sing was "Some Nights" by FUN.

Maxon's POV

As America walked up on stage I couldn't take my eyes off her. When she got to the microphone, she noticed that I was staring at her and she sent me a shy smile.

America took a deep breath and started singing. I was blown away. It had been three years since I had heard her sing, and somehow she had gotten better. I noticed the song as "Some Nights" by Fun. Somehow she looked even more beautiful than normal, the whole time she was singing she had her eyes closed.

As she finished the song she also opened up her eyes and the icy blue eyes looked around the room. As she stopped we started clapping and I realized that I might have clapped a bit too loud. America walked down to her seat and sat down.

Mrs Baker looked at us and said:

"That was amazing America. Let's give her another applause."

We all started clapping and Mrs Baker continued:

"Who is next? Everyone is going to sing, so might as well get it over with."

I raised my hand and Mrs Baker looked at me and said:

"Great, Maxon. You're up."

I walked up to the stage, I looked at Carter and he gave me thumbs up. I smiled at his ridiculousness, took the microphone, and started singing the song. "Let her go" by Passenger.

The whole time I sang, I looked at America and she did the same.

By the end of the song, she laid her hand on her thinning and started to look a bit pale.

And by the last word I sang, America passed out and fell to the ground. I jumped down the stage and ran over to her. I fell to the ground and took her hand. I said to Carter:

"Give me the water bottle and a piece of cloth and pour the water over the cloth."

I looked back at America and she was still unconscious. Carter gave me the cloth and I laid the cloth on her forehead. It was a trick that I have learned in London.

After five minutes she slowly opened up her eyes and I felt so relieved. I looked at her and said:

"Goodmorning, sleepyhead."

A small smile formed on her face and she said:

"How long was I out? And where am I?"

I smiled and said:

"You were out five minutes and we are in music class."

She looked up at me and said:

"Thank you, Maxon"

I looked at her and said:

"You are welcome, America."


	4. Chapter 4

**America's POV**

Maxon was on the stage and he started to get ready. By the time he opened his mouth I knew that I had heard the song before, and yet I have no idea where. But then my head started to hurt and there was flickering before my eyes.

When Maxon stopped I felt my eyes shutting. After some time I opened my eyes, and felt something wet and cold on my forehead. I saw Maxon holding my back and bending in front of me. Maxon looked at me and said:

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

I looked at him and asked:

"How long was I out? And where am I?"

He smiled at me and answered:

"You were out five minutes and we are in music class."

I looked up at him and said:

"Thank you, Maxon"

He looked at me and said:

"You are welcome, America."

After some time I noticed that people were starting to stare at us. I looked up at Maxon and said:

"People are staring."

Maxon looked around and said:

"I guess so. Let me help you."

I smiled at his generosity and took his hand. I looked at Marlee and she was smiling. I was confused by her smile and looked at her with the question painted all over my face.

Maxon interrupted me by asking:

"Are you okay? You looked confused."

I looked over at him and answered:

"Yeah, I am fine. It is just my friend she is smiling. But, anyway, thank you for helping me out."

He looked at me and said:

"Of course. I will always be here, my dear."

When he said that something inside me started to fire up. I looked at him and said:

"I am not your dear."

He looked at me surprised and amused and said:

"Okay, easy. It is just a nickname."

I looked at him and something about it felt familiar. Something about this guy feels familiar and like home, but again I can't say what, and why.

Maxon looked at me and made a small smile. He then walked over to Carter and sat down. I looked at Marlee and walked over to her. After sometime I asked:

"Why did you smile? I had just passed out."

She shook her head and said:

"Well, that is a long story."

I looked at her and she continued:

"That story is for another day."

I shook my head and said:

"Okay."

 **Maxon's POV**

I looked at America as I sat down on my seat. I was hoping so bad for her to remember, but she didn't. She did know my name though. But it was probably from when Mrs Baker told me that she was glad that I had come back.

I looked over at Carter and we just started laughing. After five minutes everyone was laughing, including Mrs Baker. And no one knew why. After two minutes we were all done, and the bell rang for lunch.

Carter, Marlee, and I walked out of the class and into the cafeteria. We meet up with Zeke, Breven, and Trey. We got our lunch and walked over to the table the others called "the original". By the time they said that I just started laughing.

"You seriously call it _the original_?"

I looked at them and they all started nodding. The conversation continued and the others told me what had happened while I was gone.

I noticed something red and firey come inside the cafeteria. And she walked next to a guy. A guy? He was tall, had jet black hair, and insanely green eyes. He had his arm around her shoulder. In my head, I was screaming. GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!

The others saw where I was looking and Zeke said:

"Yeah, that happened at the end of last year. We weren't sure whether we were going to tell you or not. His name is Aspen. He is the same age as us. He usually sits at another table, but sometimes he sits here."

I was looking around and saw that there was only one seat left.

America and that Aspen came over and America said:

"Hey, guys. You remember Aspen?"

The others looked at Aspen and said:

"Yeah."

"Hey again"

Came from Marlee.

America turned to me and said:

"Maxon, this is Aspen. My... boyfriend..."

America and Aspen looked at each other and Aspen smiled at her.

Then America came to her sense and said:

"Aspen this is Maxon. Um, he helped me in music class when I fainted. And... I really don't know anymore."

She looked at me and smiled, I gave her my charming smile and unfortunately looked over at Aspen who gave me a weird look.

I came to my sense and looked over at America who looked at the table and said:

"Oh, it looks like there is only one seat left."

I stared at the empty seat next to me and realized that I was taking Aspen's seat. I looked at America and said:

"I can move if you want to. I just came here, and it looks like this is your seat."

America looked at me and said:

"No no. Stay I think Aspen wants to go over to his other friends anyway."

America looked at Aspen and he looked a bit sad and still a bit relieved. Aspen said:

"Yeah, it is okay I am going to meet up with Don anyway. See you later, Mer."

Aspen walked over to another table and sat down. America sat down next to me and I looked at her and said:

"Mer?"

America looked at me and said:

"Yeah, it is his nickname for me. It is better than yours anyway."

I smiled at the little memory we had already gotten in music class. But for me, the memory began long before music class.

Two summers before I left I called her "dear" and she practically yelled at me and said: "I am not your dear." Just like today, but of course, she didn't remember.

The others looked at us and America told the story. They gave me a look and I knew what the look was about. We told them almost the same story about 5 years ago.

America looked at us and had questions painted all over her face, but didn't say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**America's POV**

I looked at Maxon and the others. They were just grinning. I gave up and looked around the cafeteria and my eyes landed on Aspen. I only really met him last summer.

His green eyes meet mine in a class before summer, and we started talking. Over the summer we got together and started dating.

My father was very confused about this, but I told him I was happy, so he agreed and said: "As long as you are happy, Kitten." Yeah, Kitten is a weird nickname for your daughter, but that is my dad.

My eyes travelled further in the cafeteria and unfortunately, my eyes met Celeste. The meanest bitch in the whole school. Celeste searched at my table and looked at Maxon. She stood up and walked over.

I looked at Marlee and pointed my head in her direction. She looked at me and nodded.

Celeste came over and put her hands on the table so you could look right into her boobs. I looked away and coughed, but Celeste started:

"Welcome back, Maxon. It is great to see you again."

When Celeste said that I was choking on water and saw everyone turning their heads to me. Maxon and Marlee looked concerned and Celeste was looking at me with murder in her eyes. She looked back at Maxon and continued:

"So do you wanna hang out after school and maybe talk."

By the last word she said, she leaned closer to Maxon, making it easier to look down to her boobs. Maxon didn't look. Celeste noticed and leaned closer. Maxon looked at her and said:

"Sorry, I can't. Maybe another time."

Then Maxon looked away, leaving Celeste with a stunned look and no smart answer. I looked at her and she gave me an angry look, as she walked away.

With a surprised look, I stared at Maxon and said:

"Okay, how the hell do you know her?"

Maxon looked at the others, and with a question painted on his face. They nodded and Maxon started:

"Three years ago I moved to London because my father is a diplomat. But before I moved I lived here, I also went to this school with Celeste, Zeke, Brevin, Carter, Marlee, Kriss, Trey, and you."

By that, I was stunned and confused. Maxon continued:

"Actually, you and I met in first grade. We were best friends for years. And slowly our group grew. We met the others. And by seventh grade, we were a family."

I looked at the others and they were nodding. I noticed that they were making sad smiles, and felt my eyes wetting up. Maxon took my hand, and I gave him a sad smile. I asked:

"We were best friends?"

Maxon answered:

"Yeah, the best of friends."

A small tear came down my cheek as I looked at the others.

"You guys were there when I woke up from my coma. You were there when I started over, but I still don't remember."

I said and felt my heart falling to the ground.

Maxon said:

"Don't worry. You will get your memory back at some point. I promise."

The bell rang and we went to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maxon's POV**

The bell rang and Brevin, Trey, and I walked to chemistry. It felt like forever. I hate chemistry. My next subject is sports. My favourite. I play football and basketball. At my old school, I was the basketball captain. In London, they don't play football and they usually don't play basketball. But at my school, they had a team. We were the best.

Anyway, the class was about to start, so the guys and I changed into our gym clothes, the guys had a white jersey and a pair of long gym shorts. The girls had almost the same, but instead of a white jersey, they had a light blue one and a pair of short gym shorts. That it the school's colours. Blue and white.

Carter said that the guys were always there first because the girls always took such a long time. But right after we came out, I noticed something firey red on the tribunes. America was there before us. She is so natural, so she does not need to put on more makeup or anything.

We walked over to her and sat beside her on the tribune. She looked at us and said:

"That took a long time, huh? Did you fall on your ass?"

We all started laughing and Zeke said:

"Yeah, I have a giant blue bruise on my ass."

When Zeke said that we couldn't keep the laughter back. Carter fell to the ground and I slapped my knee in laughter, while America made a squealing sound that sounded like a moose.

As the others came along we stopped laughing. Aspen came over and gave America a kiss on the cheek, and I was seeing red. I have only seen them together two times, but I want to stab him.

The last person came in, Celeste, and then the coach began:

"Today, we are going to play dodgeball. Okay, guys make a line here"

The coach pointed where we had to stand.

"And the girls make a line here."

He pointed at another spot.

We all lined up and the coach divided us into two teams. I was with Carter, Brevin and Kriss.

The game started and almost everyone died. There was only Carter and me from our team and America and Aspen from the other team. Carter had just died, so I threw a ball at Aspen and he died as well.

Now it was only America and me. We looked at each other with a ball in both of our hands. I looked at America and gave her a charming smile. I saw the confusion in her eyes, and in those seconds I threw the ball after her, but she dodged it. She stood with the ball in her hand and looked at me with those icy blue eyes of her's.

She threw the ball and before I could dodge it, it hit me in the groin. I bent down and landed on the floor. America ran over to me half laughing, half concerned. She bent over me and said:

"Maxon I'm so sorry, hmmm...I really didn't mean to hit you, you know there."

I looked up at her and said:

"It's okay, could you help me up?"

She looked at me while laughing, but in the end, she helped me up.

America looked at me and asked:

"This isn't the first time I've hit you in the groin with something, is it?"

"I think it is the fifth or sixth."

I said, and she just cracked open. In between her laughing, she said:

"Oh, my god... I'm... so... sorry..."

I looked at her and said:

"Yeah, it is okay."

Now it was only America and me. We looked at each other with a ball in both of our hands. I looked at America and gave her a charming smile. I saw the confusion in her eyes, and in those seconds I threw the ball after her, but she dodged it. She stood with the ball in her hand and looked at me with those icy blue eyes of her's.

She threw the ball and before I could dodge it. And it hit me in the groin. I bent down and landed on the floor. America ran over to me half laughing half concerned. She bent over me and said:

"Maxon I'm so sorry, hmmm...I really didn't mean to hit you, you know there."

I looked up at her and said:

"It's okay, could you help me up?"

She looked at me while laughing, but in the end, she helped me up.

America looked at me and asked:

"This isn't the first time I've hit you in the groin with something, is it?"

"I think it is the fifth or sixth."

I said, and she just cracked open. In between her laughing, she said:

"Oh, my god... I'm... so... sorry..."

I looked at her and said:

"Yeah, it is okay."


End file.
